Halloween Mess
by Tabuu99
Summary: Self control is good but some times, you can't control yourself. The month of Halloween is unpredictable. (Been a while since I made a story)


Me: Yami in this chapter will be 21 years old and Serah will be 20 years old.

Serah: He does not own Final Fantasy.

Me: Also, sorry for not posting often and also, I might be a bit rusty. This is just a Halloween story. Sorry for being a day late on this one.

_Yami's POV_

I finished putting up the last decoration for Halloween in my house. I usually don't celebrate this kind of thing but Serah managed to talk me into it some how. Darn her. I'd rather just sit home and read a book. I met her 3 years ago and ever since then, we have been best friends. She so sweet and kind….and also beautiful. I don't deserver her… or anyone for that manner. My darn secret mustn't be revealed to anyone that I am a blood sucking freak. I was able to hold off on my hunger for at least a year by eating red foods like tomatoes or apples but….usually around October, I need to feed on actual blood. I was lucky to keep a can of it hidden in an coke can but had to throw it out last year due to Serah almost finding out when she went for a soda during our scary movie marathon.

Anyways one week left until the Halloween part at Snows house. I was going to be dressed in a Seeker of Darkness costume. I asked Serah what she was going to be but she said it was a secret. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard a knock on my door. I went open it and found Serah in a trench coat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, letting her in.

"I came to show you my costume." she said with a smile.

"I thought you said it was a secret."

"I was working on it." she said.

I sat down on the couch and started to feel something strange inside.

"Oh no, not now." I thought.

She stood in front of me and took off her trench coat and made my jaw drop. What looked like a little red riding hood outfit, but very different from the fairy tails that I heard.

"You like?" she said with a slight blush.

My stomach started to hurt and I began to feel light headed.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she bent over and felt my forehead.

"Just…tired…." I said.

I noticed how hungry I was. I pulled Serah closer and closed my eyes, trying to resist the urge to suck her blood.

"Yami?" she said.

I couldn't resist the urge and, rite as my fangs grew, bite her neck and started to suck her blood. heard her gasp and when she struggled to escape, I teared up.

"Ngg, Y-Yami…..s-stop….." she said.

Eventual she went she stopped moving. I removed my self from her neck and noticed that she fainted.

"…Crap…" I said.

I licked her wound clean until the winds closed up. Vampers have evolved over the ages so when you bite some one, and inject some blood into them, the wounds closes up slowly after your done. I gathered her in my arms and quickly ran her to my car.

_Serah's POV_

I woke up with the worst pain in my neck. I looked around and found myself in a hospital.

"Why…" I began when it hit me.

"Yami….bit me…." I thought as I rubbed my neck but was surprised to find no bite marks.

"Why….did he do that?"

When I first met Yami he seems so nice. We began to hang out a lot and over time, I slowly began to like him. After what happened or, thought had happened I still feel the same way but felt a little betrayed.

"Why wouldn't he tell me."

I heard the room to my door open and saw Lightning walk in with a flower and I sat up. When she saw me she ran up to me and asked "Are you ok?"

She hugged me tightly before I could respond.

"I'm, fine." I said.

Once she backed away she said "You have been out for 3 months."

"What!?" I said in surprise.

"Yami, was the one who saved you." she said. The way she said Yami's name sounded like it was full of bitterness.

"Where is he?"

"Dead." she said quickly.

My heart nearly stopped.

"W-What? W-Why?"

"He nearly killed you that….jerk." she said.

"Why…you knew how I felt about him…I….I could."

"Tried to kill you again. To kept you from talking. I did you a favor. You helped me get rid of that monster."

I felt like crying. He was gone. I suddenly became light headed and fell back into bed.

"Serah, are you ok? Serah?! Serah!?"

I sat up with a instantly.

"Serah are you ok?! You were thrashing around." Lightning said.

"How….long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 6 days." Light said.

I looked at the window and saw it was night out. "IS Yami ok?" I asked, remembering that nightmare I had.

"He's…ok I think. He has locked himself in his room after dropping you off."

"Why?"

"Not sure. After he dropped you off he called me, told me what happened and left."

"What happened?" I asked. I knew he didn't tell her the truth or else Light would have said something.

"He said you went over to show him your costume and help him finish decorating. You fell of the late and landed on you head."

"Oh….."

I got out of bed and my legs felt slightly week. I notice I was in a gown and asked "Where is my costume?"

"Home. After they changed you, I took it home." Light replied

"I need to go." I said.

After I got home and got changed, I drove to Yami's house. Once I pulled in I got out (with my keys) and walked up to his door. I knocked and got no response. I had a key to his house incase he ever got locked out. I took it out and unlocked the door. I opened it quietly it and saw him sleeping on the couch. After I closed the door as silently as I could, I slowly made my way over to him. I lifted his head and sat down before placing his head on my lap.

I giggled softly at him. He looked so cure while sleeping.

"Yami…..wake up….." I said softly into his ear.

He moved slightly before giving a big yawn. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at me. When he finally saw it was me he jumped up, literally, and fell on the floor.

"Yami!" I said getting up to help him but as I walked towards him, he crawled back.

"No! Stay back!" he yelled.

"Yami…..why….." I said sadly.

He stopped moving and looked away. "I can't. Being close to you is dangerous….."

"That doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling more heartbroken.

He seems shocked by my reaction.

"I…am a monster….you…."

"Would have kept your secret." I interrupted him.

"W-What?" he said.

"Your my closet friend Yami. I would never want to endanger you plus, I think its kind of cool."

His shocked expression never went away.

"But….I could hurt you…" he said.

I took a step closer to him and he flinched but didn't move.

"I'm not a normal girl you know." I said.

I like horror movies a lot. I also told him about my past life and he seems surprised that someone who looked like me could fight and was impressed.

"R-Right." he said.

I held my hand out to him and, after a while he took it. I helped him up and hugged him.

"I'll be fine." I said softly in his ear.

I looked into his eyes and said "You can trust me."

I then pulled him into a kiss

_Yami's POV_

I was surprised by this action. I wanted to pull away but, didn't. Her lips were so soft it made me want more. So, I began to kiss her back. Before anything else could happen, she pulled away.

"I love you Yami." she said.

"I….love you to." I said.

She smiled and hugged me before saying "I'm glad to hear that."

I hugged back before saying "I will try my best not to suck your blood again."

"If…you do though I'm here for you Yami. Ok?"

As much as I didn't want to hurt her but….Man this is hard.

"But…you could die."

She thought about it for before asking "When do you need to feed?"

"I usually need to feed once a year around…well you know. I am able to hold it off be eating red foods but once every year I need real blood."

"Well then you should be good for a while. If I run low on blood, I will simply get some more. Easy."

"You have a bright outlook on things." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss before saying "Yup."

We then sat down on the couch before she snuggled up against me.

"Can't wait until the part tomorrow."

Me: Thats that. Sorry if its not good, it has been a while since I made a story but I will try my best to do more.


End file.
